In wireless communications, a signal can be transmitted from a transmitter and be received by a receiver. If the transmitter and receiver are physically far away from one another, then the power of the signal once the signal reaches the receiver may be weak. In addition, various other factors, such as interference, can cause the signal to be received with low power. Generally, it is preferable for a signal to be at a highest strength.